BJ's Peanut Butter Crash (Malechi Perez's version)
BJ's Peanut Butter Accident is a custom Barney home video released in April 25, 1997. Plot Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Robert *Jason *Kim *Tosha *Teletubbies Characters with their voices from the real UK version of the real TV show, Teletubbies: Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Talking Flowers, and The Baby Sun (except she doesn't squeal) Songs # Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997\1998-onwards costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997/1998-onwards costume. *The Barney costume from "Fun and Games" is used. *The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in the real UK version of the real TV show, "Teletubbies". *This home video takes place at the Teletubbies place in the UK in Europe. *Another time BJ falls face down. It's when he tripped and fell into the big giant peanut butter mess Robert made. *When Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and the kids say "Uh-Oh!" before BJ slips on some gluten free peanut butter, Barney's *When BJ screams as he slips on some oil, his scream is Homer's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 8" (when Itchy and Scatchy scare the Simpsons by emerging from the TV), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!" as he slips on some oil, *When BJ says "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" as he slips up on the slide at the Teletubbies's house while slipping on some gluten free peanut butter, *When BJ screams as he slips down the hill of the Teletubbies's house, and falls down into the sticky glutien free giant pile of peanut butter that Robert accidently dropped down in the ground of the field in Teletubbyland, his scream is Dog's scream from "Moving on Up" (when Catdog and the house fly back up from the hole), except it was pitched down to -2. *After BJ fell down to the peanut butter mess, he got peanut butter on his head, his red cap, his hands, his tummy, his hips, his knees, his legs, his tail and shoes. *One of the time. Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen serving Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the Teletubbies some gluten free chocolate tubby toast. Quotes *BJ: It's fun playing, Barney. *Barney: It really was. *BJ: Barney, I am gonna watch "The Peanut Butter Show" on TV. I'll be right back when it's done. And... *All (except BJ): Uh-oh! *(BJ slips on some gluten free peanut butter) *BJ: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! *(the Noo-Noo makes Noo-Noo sounds) *Barney: BJ! No! *Baby Bop: *Riff: *Tinky-Winky: *Dipsy: *Laa-Laa: *Po: *BJ: Whoooooooooooaaaaaa! (slips up on the side at the Teletubbies's house) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Robert: I'm scared, Barney! (whimpers) *(BJ's scream is heard and then we hear a loud gooey splashing sound is heard) Ow! *(Barney and his friends run out of the house to see what's happening. BJ is lying face in the gluten free peanut butter pile) *BJ: Aye yi yie.. *Barney: BJ, are you alright? *BJ: (gets up on his knees, bogged in the peanut butter, covered in it) Yeah, but peanut butter is all over me) *Robert: I must have dropped the peanut butter down the slide and into the field! I'm sorry. *BJ: It's okay. (Barney helps him up) *Barney: You are right, BJ, you're covered in peanut butter.